Hurt Me
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Melukai atau dilukai, itu pilihan untuk semua orang yang berhadapan dengan Lee Jihoon. Berawal dari self-injury, berakhir dengan memintamu untuk melukainya atau dia yang akan melukaimu. / SEVENTEEN FF / Jihoon, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Mingyu / SoonHoon, Meanie
1. Prolog

Title: Hurt Me

Character: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

Summary:

 _Melukai atau dilukai, itu pilihan untuk semua orang yang berhadapan dengan Lee Jihoon. Berawal dari_ self _-_ injury _, berakhir dengan memintamu untuk melukainya atau dia yang akan melukaimu._

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

 **Hurt Me**

 **[prolog]**

Dia, Lee Jihoon sosok bertubuh kecil yang terlihat misterius seakan dalam tubuh kecilnya menyimpan banyak rahasia. Sosok itu terduduk dengan bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Lengan kemeja panjang seragam sekolahnya tergulung hingga siku, hanya yang sebelah kiri. Sedang tangan kanannya memegang sebuah _cutter_. Memberi sayatan kecil-kecil pada lengan kirinya. Jangan lupakan senyum manis di wajahnya ketika berhasil membuat goresan di lengannya mengeluarkan darah. Aktivitasnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh tak jauh darinya. Dia menoleh, indra penglihatannya menangkap seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jeon Wonwoo, _annyeong_!" sapa Jihoon dengan ceria, tak peduli dengan tatapan datar yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Wonwoo bertanya menggunakan pertanyaan bernada sama datar dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Mencari kesenangan?" Jihoon menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah seolah berpikir, terlihat polos seperti anak kecil.

"Apa kamu sudah gila? Mencari kesenangan dengan melukai diri sendiri. Begitu maksudmu?" Wonwoo mulai menaikkan volume dan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi, mereka senang ketika membuatku terluka," kata Jihoon ringan, namun pandangannya terlihat menerawang.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka!" teriak Wonwoo. Mata tajam itu terlihat berkilat marah.

Sebelum Wonwoo meledak, Jihoon tersenyum lalu berujar pelan, "Kemarilah!" tangannya melambai pada Wonwoo yang berdiri dua meter darinya.

Wonwoo melangkah maju, mendekat pada sosok mungil itu. Lalu berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon. Tangan kanannya ditarik pelan oleh Jihoon untuk diserahi _cutter_ yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman Jihoon. "Ini, bantu aku! Tolong goreskan benda ini pada lenganku!" Jihoon berkata dengan santai, wajahnya pun masih menampilkan senyuman manis.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," Wonwoo menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, tanda penolakan keras.

"Lakukan, Jeon!" kali ini senyum Jihoon menghilang ketika mengatakannya. Membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan di mata Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Wonwoo berusaha berteriak sebagai bentuk penolakan, namun suaranya tercekat. Tangannya bergetar meminta lepas dari memegang _cutter_. Tapi, tangan Jihoon melingkari genggaman tangan Wonwoo pada _cutter_ , meminta Wonwoo untuk lebih erat menggenggam _cutter_ itu.

"Kamu melukaiku atau aku melukaimu?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah mengambil alih _cutter_. Dihadapkannya _cutter_ berlumur darah itu tepat di depan hidung Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memundurkan kepalanya dan berujar dengan menggeleng kepala, "Tidak! Tidak keduanya."

Ekspresi kekanakan kembali muncul di wajah Jihoon. Dia pun berkata dengan riang, "Kamu ingin mencobanya? Ini menyenangkan."

Jihoon menarik lengan Wonwoo, menggulung lengan kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda Jeon itu hingga kulit pucatnya terlihat. Jihoon mendekatkan _cutter_ di tangannya pada lengan yang bergetar, kaku, ingin melepaskan diri dari genggaman Jihoon, namun terlalu takut. Lengan itu tergores, lukanya belum terlalu dalam dan memanjang karena Wonwoo berteriak tertahan, "Hentikan!"

Jihoon sudah menyerahkan _cutter_ di tangannya kepada Wonwoo. "Lukai aku! Cepat!" Jihoon merengek pada Wonwoo, seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan es krim.

Wonwoo mulai menggores lengan Jihoon. Tangannya bergetar tanpa bisa dikontrol. Dalam hati Wonwoo tak ingin melukai Jihoon, tapi dia juga tak ingin Jihoon melukainya. "Jangan ragu, Jeon!" kata Jihoon yang melihat Wonwoo berhenti berkali-kali, tarik ulur setiap ujung _cutter_ itu akan menyentuh kulit Jihoon. Kejadian itu berlalu hingga beberapa menit sebelum senjata tajam itu terlempar ketika pemuda lain datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah tendangan. Tak hanya itu, tangannya juga tergenggam memukul orang yang melukai sosok bertubuh kecil yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

 **END or CONTINUE?**

* * *

Hai! Kita berjumpa lagi di tahun yang berbeda! This is my first fanfiction for this year! Happy New Year 2017! 🎉🎉🎉

Saya sedang belajar menulis ff multiple chapter. Agak bosan bikin oneshot terus. Mana genrenya begini lagi 😅

Jika ingin ff ini lanjut, pastikan reader sekalian memberi tanggapan tentang ff ini.

Apa pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? Pantaskah ff ini punya chapter lanjutan? Atau apa yang membuat kalian ingin ff ini berlanjut? Atau mungkin ingin mencoba menebak jalan cerita?

Saya butuh sesuatu yang beralasan(?), bukan hanya sekedar 'ini bagus', 'penasaran' (tanpa alasan) dan 'lanjut'. Mungkin terkesan memaksa, tapi setiap penulis pasti punya harapan atas karya yang dibuatnya, termasuk respons bagus. Dan menurut saya, begitulah cara memberi respons yang baik.

Haruskah saya pasang target review? Saya ingin, tapi saya merasa tidak tahu diri jika melakukannya. Saya hanya tak ingin lebih memaksa lagi.

Jika saya mendapat respons seperti yang saya inginkan, tentu ff ini akan berlanjut. Jika tidak, maafkan saya. Silakan berimajinasi sendiri.

Sebenarnya ini adalah ganti dari 'Silent Goodbye'. Isinya sama-sama tentang self-injury (ups, buka kartu 😏), tapi beda cara waktu Jihoon menyakiti diri sendiri. Dan saya rasa yang ini lebih menarik daripada SG. Jangan berharap banyak pada SG, tapi saya sedang berusaha mencari alur yang lebih baik untuk SG. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa SG nanti juga punya chapter lanjutan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik, saran, maupun koreksi sangat dibutuhkan.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

070117


	2. Chapter 1: Rash

Title: Hurt Me

Character: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

Summary:

 _Melukai atau dilukai, itu pilihan untuk semua orang yang berhadapan dengan Lee Jihoon. Berawal dari_ self _-_ injury _, berakhir dengan memintamu untuk melukainya atau dia yang akan melukaimu._

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

 **Hurt Me**

 **[Chapter 1: Rash]**

Soonyoung piket hari ini, membuatnya pulang lebih akhir bersama tiga teman satu kelasnya. Berkat permainan batu gunting kertas yang membuatnya kalah, dia harus pulang paling akhir karena harus membuang sampah di tempat pembuangan akhir yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah. Dia membawa dua tempat sampah besar di kedua tangannya. Itu berat sebenarnya, tapi Soonyoung terlalu malas bolak-balik TPA-kelas jika harus membawa satu-satu.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Soonyoung lega karena pekerjaannya memilah sampah antara organik dan nonorganik selesai. Anak-anak benar-benar tak peduli tentang pemisahan sampah. Meski sudah ada dua tempat sampah dengan warna berbeda sebagai tanda bahwa tempat sampah itu juga harus diisi dengan sampah berbeda, nyatanya petugas piket masih harus memisahkan sampah itu ketika sampai di tempat pembuangan. Soonyoung bisa saja tak peduli, tapi dengan konsekuensi membuat semua petugas piket hari itu dari seluruh kelas menjadi petugas piket selama satu bulan. Satu orang membuat kesalahan, banyak orang yang jadi korban. Itulah alasan anak-anak di kelasnya menentukan pembuang sampah ke tempat pembuangan akhir dengan permainan batu gunting kertas, semua orang berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Tapi sepertinya kebijakan itu harus diganti, sudah dua minggu berturut-turut Soonyoung jadi korban.

"Tas siapa itu?" gumaman bernada tanya itu terucap dari bibir Soonyoung ketika melihat sebuah tas punggung berwarna _navy_ _blue_ teronggok di dekat pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tas itu terlihat familier bagi Soonyoung. Tapi entah, dia tak yakin. Untuk itu Soonyoung mendekati tas itu, mungkin saja dia menemukan identitas pemilik tas itu dari barang yang ada di dalamnya. Bisa jadi tas itu milik korban 'kejahilan' murid lain kan?

Belum sempat tangan Soonyoung meraih tas itu, di balik pohon itu Soonyoung menangkap pemandangan sahabatnya yang tengah melukai lengan sosok yang belakangan mencuri atensinya setiap dia melihatnya. Tidak peduli sahabat atau siapa pun, tidak ada yang boleh melukai pujaan hatinya. Soonyoung bergerak cepat menendang tangan yang tengah memegang _cutter_ itu sebelum tangannya mengepal dan melayangkan pukulan di wajah sahabatnya.

"Ya! Kwon sialan, kenapa memukulnya, ha?" Jihoon berteriak marah.

"Dia melukaimu, Jihoon!" Soonyoung balas berteriak. Dalam pikirannya dia mengira Jihoon bodoh karena marah saat Soonyoung berusaha menolong.

"Aku yang meminta," perkataan datar dari Jihoon membuat Soonyoung kesulitan berkata. Otak Soonyoung lambat memproses makna kata-kata Jihoon hingga akhirnya Soonyoung bertanya, "Apa?" setengah tak percaya bahwa Jihoon minta dilukai.

Selagi Soonyoung masih terpaku, Jihoon sudah bangkit berdiri meraih blazer sekolahnya dan juga tasnya. Melangkah meninggalkan dua pemuda seusianya dengan berkata, "Terima kasih, Jeon. Dan Kwon, merusak kesenangan orang itu tidak baik. Sampai jumpa."

Soonyoung hanya memandang kepergian Jihoon dalam diam. Lalu dia berbalik menatap Wonwoo yang masih terduduk. "Apa maksud semua ini? Ya! Wonwoo-ya jelaskan padaku?" Soonyoung menuntut jawaban dari sahabatnya. Dia tak paham dengan keadaan ini. Tapi Soonyoung hanya mendapat keheningan dari Wonwoo dan sahabatnya itu memilih memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Soonyoung. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu membuat Soonyoung merasa bersalah, Wonwoo pasti kecewa padanya. Harusnya dia tak langsung memukul sahabatnya dan bertanya baik-baik atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan mengobati lukamu," Soonyoung berkata lembut kepada sahabatnya sebagai bukti bahwa dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Ayo!" kata Soonyoung dengan menarik lengan Wonwoo mengajaknya berdiri. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menyentuh sesuatu yang agak basah. Soonyoung melihatnya, sebuah luka sayat sepanjang kurang lebih 5 cm yang masih baru. Terlihat dari luka yang belum menutup dan darah yang agak mengering. Sekali lagi, Soonyoung dibuat tertegun. Sungguh dia tak tahu berada di situasi apa sekarang ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ayo!" hanya itu yang bisa Soonyoung katakan sebelum menggiring Wonwoo ke ruang kesehatan.

Beruntung ruang kesehatan masih terbuka karena ada rapat guru dan staf sekolah sepulang sekolah. Otomatis semua guru dan staf sekolah masih berada di sekolah, termasuk dokter yang biasa berjaga di ruang kesehatan. Hanya saja ruang kesehatan itu kosong ditinggal rapat. Jadi Soonyoung tak bisa meminta bantuan untuk mengobati luka Wonwoo, dia sendiri yang turun tangan. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada harus memutar otak mencari alasan karena dokter itu akan selalu bertanya asal mula luka para pasiennya.

Soonyoung mengobati luka Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Sedang Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. "Nah, selesai!" seru Soonyoung setelah memasang perban pada luka sayat di lengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya," panggil Soonyoung seraya menepuk bahu Wonwoo meminta perhatian. Wonwoo hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Harusnya aku bertanya baik-baik. Bukan asal pukul seperti tadi," Soonyoung kembali berusaha meminta maaf, tapi Wonwoo hanya diam. Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Soonyoung tanpa sepatah kata.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Soonyoung menyusul Wonwoo. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri ketika sampai di pintu ruang kesehatan, mencari keberadaan sahabatnya. Dia melihatnya. Melihat sahabatnya yang berada dalam pelukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo. Mereka berjarak kira-kira 10 meter di arah kiri dari tempat Soonyoung berdiri.

Soonyoung berjalan mendekat, matanya bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluk Wonwoo erat, dia terlihat posesif. "Mingyu, bisakah aku bicara dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung pelan.

"Soonyoung hyung, apa hyung yang membuat Wonwoo hyung terluka? Kenapa hyung melakukannya? Bukankah kalian bersahabat?" bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah memberondong Soonyoung dengan pertanyaan.

Tanpa peduli pertanyaan yang diajukan Mingyu, Soonyoung mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya, "Wonwoo-ya, aku tahu aku salah. Jika memang tak bisa memaafkanku, setidaknya katakan sesuatu," jeda sejenak sebelum Soonyoung berteriak, "Jangan diam saja!"

Wonwoo tetap diam. Lalu dia berbisik pada sosok yang masih setia memeluknya, "Mingyu, aku ingin pulang."

Mingyu menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Baiklah." Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tak ingin mengungkit masalahnya sekarang.

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, menangkup pipi Wonwoo lalu berujar, "Aku tidak tahu masalah seperti apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi, aku harap masalah itu segera kalian selesaikan. Bukankah kalian sahabat? Aku rasa ini tak akan sulit jika kalian membicarakannya baik-baik." Mingyu memang berbicara pada Wonwoo, tapi Soonyoung yang ada di dekat mereka bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Mingyu. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung semakin menyesal.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berlalu dari hadapan Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung tertinggal sendirian dengan banyak pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Soonyoung pun berbalik, berjalan menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan pulang.

 **End** or **Continue?**

* * *

See me again! Ini dia chapter pertama.

Saya tahu chapter ini pendek. Saya memang memakai words sedikit untuk tiap chapter-nya. Jadi di sini memang belum ada apa-apa. Saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini jatuhnya malah membosankan.

Untuk yang punya akun, review-nya udah saya balas lewat PM. Untuk yang tidak punya akun, saya balas di sini.

 **belaaa:** Ini udah lanjut. Kayaknya ada beberapa ff Soonhoon yang pake tema psikologi deh, tapi udah lupa judulnya. Dan maaf nih, sebenarnya romance Soonhoon dan Meanie itu hanya tambahan (tapi penting). Soonyoung punya peran penting buat Jihoon. Thanks for review.

Terima kasih untuk **HameChang, absoonyoung, belaaa, Sheryl010, 21Alynn, seeuhun, byeolie, Oraeruh** dan **oxydien**. Kalian berhasil membuat saya memposting chapter ini.

Jika ingin cerita ini berlanjut, silakan memberi respons yang baik. Entah itu dalam bentuk saran, kritik, atau pendapat tentang ff ini. Jika tidak, silakan berimajinasi sendiri.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

140117


End file.
